Worst Case Scenario
by FunkyMonkeyoo7
Summary: I never actually thought such a thing would happen to me. But then I was naive enough to believe that it couldn't happen. Characters included from- Creepypasta/ Law of Talos/ Endzone/ Castle of Nations
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to their original owners. Hope you enjoy and please review :) I'm new to this so, yeah :)

Sorry about the mistakes as well ^_^ I'll go through them later

1

I never really thought anything not normal or even paranormal would happen to me. I was naive enough to believe it.

It was even on a normal night, despite having my friend over, that everything turned for the worst. And I didn't even suspect anything until it was too late.

-x-

"Tara, I've done something mildly impressing" I mumbled to my friend as I opened the microwave door. "Really?" Came my friend's voice from the living room. "How?"

"I've burnt our brownies..." I called back, taking the bowl out of the microwave. It was a crappy recipe I found to make five minute brownies in a mug. Of cause, I didn't make them in a mug. Instead a bowl. I didn't think it would make much of a difference. Obviously it did.

I could hear Tara laugh from the other room before she joined me in the kitchen, her glasses missing for once. "How?" she asked, fighting down a giggle. I gestured to the air round us, the smell the microwave was producing. "It hadn't been right for a couple of days now. Should've guessed" I said, putting the pitch black and still sizzling brownies into the sink to cool off.

"I thought you said you were a good cook" Tara laughed from behind me. I turned swiftly and pointed a finger at her. "No better than you, miss I-can-burn-baked-beans"

"Don't use that against me" Tara laughed. "It's an easy thing to do!" I raised my eyebrow at her. "Try making brownies from scratch"

"You used a recipe. That's not from scratch"

"My iPod started to spas' up half way through making them, so half scratched brownies" I smiled at her and walked to the living room, trusting that the brownies wornt suddenly going to catch alight spontaneously.

I sat down in the sofa, Tara following me like a sheep. I noticed that she had search the story of Jeff the Killer on my laptop. "Don't blame me if you can't sleep tonight" I said, taking a sip of my coke-a-cola. Tara looked at me. "You aren't freaked out at all? Not even after reading the story?" she asked.

"For about a day. Then I realised, he's not real" I reminded her.

"How do you know?"

"Because we'd both be dead by now" I said. "That's how I know"

Tara laughed and sat on the floor, taking my laptop as she went. "How about Slenderman?"

"Freaks the shit out of me still" I said. "Bring a picture up of him and I will throw coke over you" I could see the cocky smile on her face. "How about-"

"Can you stop talking about Creepypasta please? You're making me hungry" I asked her.

"How about Karl?"

"He isn't Creepypasta. He's like...Unknown-pasta..." I said.

"Does he freak you out?"

"A walking-talking-violin-playing-pirate-statue doesn't you?" I asked her. "Much rather be killed by him than Jeff"

There was a sound; rain tapping on the windows. I sighed. "There goes my plan to buy already made brownies. I'm not going out in the rain"

"Sod the brownies" Tara said. I gasped at her. "You brownie traitor!" I laughed. "I really wanted brownies tho'"

"If your parents were here, they could take us to the shops" Tara said.

"Hmm, or my brother" I agreed. "But both of my parents are in Florida and my brothers at University, leaving me to have as many sleep overs with you as I want" I said with a smile.

"You're Internet keeps crashing by the way" Tara informed. "Yay" I said sarcastically as I got up.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked immediately. I wasn't even out the door frame to the hall. "Toilet. Aren't I aloud?" I asked giving her a cocky smile, climbing the stairs.

As I reached the top, I was about to turn the door knob to the bathroom but I suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned to my bedroom door swiftly, seeing that it was slightly a-jar. I had left it shut completely before I left. I always do.

I moved slowly, pushing to door gently. Crazy scenarios went around my mind that I banished. It was nothing. I was just stupid enough not to notice me not shutting it. My room the other side was cold, which was unusual for that my room always felt like a sauna. There was a cold draft.

The window was wide open and the covers of my bed next to it looked like it had tripped someone up.

None of my scenarios could explain this. As I looked shocked at my bed, the door shut behind me. My breathing increased dramatically as I could hear the floor boards shift behind me, slowly, almost tauntingly. I wished I brought a flash light because as the door shut, it cut off the last of the light. Only a breath bit of moon light filled the room and my phone wasn't in my pocket.

My thoughts were broke as a hand clasped around my mouth, making my stomach twist with fear. Then I was dragged back into someone as their other hand hold my neck. My hands were on theirs, trying to break their grip. They felt leathery. Then it hit me.

Jeff the Killer

I rammed an elbow into his stomach, making him crouch a bit but it didn't make him drop me. I tried biting his hand, stamping on his foot, even licking him as a last resort, but nothing worked until he finally lost his grip a bit on my, giving me a chance to kick my heal up into his crouch.

He let go instantly (any guys weakness) and I jumped over him, running down the stairs. As I reached the hall I had that feeling again like someone was watching me. I turned to the kitchen, then, I almost collapsed. There stood Slenderman, black suit and no face. It was hard to shake the fear out of me.

"Tara!" I screamed. She came instantly, standing by me. "What? What!? WHAT?!" she asked as she followed my gaze. Then, I could see the colour drain from her face. "S-Slender..." she stuttered but my attention was brought to the top of the stairs. Jeff stood there, White hoodie covered in dried blood and his Glasgow Grin in sight clearly shown in the moon light. Even his knife could be seen.

I grabbed Tara and hauled her to the front door, opening it and running out even before Slenderman has time to use his tentacles or Jeff to even jump down the stairs.

The winter air was cold around us but I didn't stop to think about it. I guided Tara to the right to run but I saw a figure approaching. It looked like they had their hands in their pockets as he approached. But then I saw the coat that flared behind him. I gasped slightly as his grin became oblivious and the bird at his shoulder.

Karl.

This couldn't be happening. It was just a crazy dream.

Tara came next to me. "Is that who I bloody think it is?!" she asked, her northern accent coming through her voice. I turned her round.

"I'm not taking my chances with him-" but I was cut off as someone, or something jumped onto one of my neighbours roofs. His red eye shone obviously against the night, the same with his body. Then the grin caught me and I stopped, knowing who it was.

Black ace.

"Who's that?" Tara asked. I had forgotten that she didn't know who he was or how dangerous he was. I pulled her forward. "It doesn't matter" I said as I saw those 'things' came out from

Black ace's back.

"Run! Now!" I screamed, pushing Tara forward. We would of continued if it wasn't for the fact that Black ace jumped down from the roof in front of us.

Tara began to back up. "W-what do we do now?" she stuttered. Black ace began to straighten up again, the sword in his mechanic hand.

I turned and Tara followed my lead. "Karl's saver than him! Run past him!"

"I doubt Karl's very safe when Arma is a spear..." Tara said, looking over her shoulder. That's when we noticed that Slenderman and Jeff stepped out from my house.

"We're trapped?!"Tara said, franticly looking round. I saw a small opening between two houses. "Nope!" I pushed Tara to run through first, daring to look back. Tentacles sprouted from Slenderman's back.

"Run even faster!" I yelled to Tara who panicked.

We came across two openings, both leading somewhere. Tara turned to me. " We could lose them with we both go different ways" she explained.

"But what if one of them gets you? What if there's more?!"I asked.

"I'll signal with the sound of a whale"

"Ok... What does a whale sound like above water?"

"Fine! A dog "

"Seems fair... Please don't get killed" I pleaded her.

"Sophie, since when have I tried to kill myself?" she said proudly. "...don't answer that" and with that, she took the left turning.

I ran as fast as I could but the image of Tara being torn apart from either Black ace or Slenderman kept running through my mind. I stopped running. I needed to go back and help her. What type of friend was I? One to let my friend die?

I was about to turn back but the sound of twigs broke my attention. I look round a fence to a tall figure walking past, holding my breath instantly. My first thought that it was Jeff but I noticed just how tall they were.

"Climber?" I asked curiously. The mannequin turned his head round to face me as I slowly approached. "Oh, hello!" he said cheerfully. "H-how do you know my name?" He probably noticed the terrified expression on my face. "Is there s-something wrong?" he asked. I nodded my head sheepishly, trying not to burst into tears. The images of Tara were still in my mind, clearly showing her mutilated body. I rubbed the sleeve of my jumper against my right eye. Climber saw this and held my shoulders as if he expected me to burst into a fountain.

I shook my head with a wavering smile. "K-Karl and-" My voice was cracking which came a shock to me. I skipped trying to explain who else was here. "M-my friend is in danger of being torn a-apart. I dont know what to do! This is all my fault!" I yelled distraughtly, almost clinging onto Climber. I was so scared and Climber seemed to be the only character that wasn't likely to kill me. I felt him wrap around me and I suddenly felt safe.

"Ah, here's where she got to!~" Karl chuckled. I gasped at the sound of his eerie voice somewhere behind me. Climber moved me behind him. "I won't let you break her!" he said, spreading his flimsy arms wide.

"Deary me, Cloth-guy! Have you not learned? Humans don't break. They die" Karl said, walking forwards.

I looked around Climber's body, watching Karl's every move. The unfortunate thing was Karl saw me behind Climber and flashed me one of those creepy smiles. "Hello!~" he said. A cold shiver slivered down my spine as instincts told me to take a step back.

"Hey, I won't hurt you!" He lied. I knew it was a lie. Since when had he told the truth?

"All we need is that little human, and you wouldn't want to get broken, would you?" Karl asked Climber but he said still wouldn't move.

"You'll have to go throw me first!" he yelled. That's when Karl lunged, that psychotic grin the last thing me remembering.


	2. Chapter 2

2

There was the sound of ripping, all of it too fast for me to recognise. I took a step back from instinct, not realising that it had just saved my life. There was a black cutlass throw Climber, the sharp tip almost cutting throw me if I hadn't move back. I gasped at my near death experience, tumbling over my own feet.

Karl looked round from Climber and smiled at me creepily. "Deary me! I underestimated you" he said, taking the sword out from Climber's torso. "I'd thought you'd be a more easy thing to catch" Karl lunged again and I clenched my eyes shut, too scared to move. That's when I heard the sound of metal upon metal.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Climber blocking Karl's attack with his pickaxe metres away from my face.

"Go!" he yelled to me. "I'll hold him off" I still couldn't move. I was staring at Karl's blade, slowly crawling back.

"GO!" Climber yelled. I got up and ran into the shadows.

I lent on a fence far away from Karl and Climber fighting. If I listened hard enough I could hear them. The fence was a great comfort for me to get my breath back. Adrenaline was pumping through my blood but I was slowly getting tired. My legs ached and shaked under my weight, making me wonder if I would collapse. But I kept breathing. I'm sure Tara was doing alright, not letting herself lose.

I leant my weight on the fence, my breathing slowly slowing down. I closed my eyes and that was the worst mistake I did that day despite breaking ways with Tara. A hand clasped around my mouth and chest, pulling me into someone. The hold was so strong that my chin started to hurt and it felt like it was putting pressure onto my skull. Then I was dragged back. I never realised how close to the house I was until then.

I tried to pull the hands off me but their grip was like vise. The right hand was scraping against my cheek from where the paint had worn away, making me realise that Karl was the one who was dragging me. I looked up, briefly seeing his sticking out fringe and that grin. Arma was circling in the sky, probably guiding Karl back to my house. I couldn't believe I've let them win. What use was I now? I can't fight Karl off with his strength and even if I did escape, he'd only drag me back or kill me faster.

I fought Karl has hard as I could but to no avail. I recognised the gravel under our feet to be my driveway and began to panic. The door to the house was still open and I was dragged through. My vision was blurred from the tears that threatened to fall and before I realised it, I was thrown against a chair in my living room. My hands went to protect my head but someone grabbed them and pinned them against the arms of the chair. The same person was breathing on me. Their breath was cold and smelt rotten. Curiosity got the better of me and I slowly opened my eyes. At _who_ I saw made me unable to close them again. My eyes locked into the cold black eyes of Jeff the Killer. His mouth pressed into a open smile and the Glasgow grin helped to add fear into me. The worst part was he was leaning into my face.

I began to tremble from fear and I'm sure Jeff could feel it because he let out a eerie chuckle. Thought, he still didn't say anything. I was slightly glad. I would probably scream once he did. But there was one question I still had. Why was I still alive? Shouldn't at least one of them have stabbed me by now?

"Now,-"

When I realise who just 'spoke', I let out a scream that Jeff covered with his hand, having to move my arms above the sofa chair and pin them there together instead. But I was still

staring at the tall monster who had to hunch his back from his head touching the ceiling. How could he even speak? Was he even speaking?

Jeff dug his fingernail into my cheek, probably forcing me to concentrate on something other than staring. My eyes darted back at him, diluting at the sight. He took the hint that I was near enough concentrating and Slenderman continued.

"Don't be afraid, child"

Somehow, that made me panic even more. How could you be calm in this situation? A monster with no face was somehow talking to me. I felt myself begin to shake again.

"You're going to help us" Jeff said, hearing his voice for the first time. It suited him so well.

I frowned instead of even trying to speak. Even if I did, Jeff would have probably cut me off.

"As you can guess, we're not meant to be here" Karl said, taking a seat the other end of the room where another sofa was placed.

"If we stay here too long, something catastrophic will happen" Slenderman continued. Jeff must have felt me relax a bit because he moved both my arms back to pin them either side of me, leaving my mouth free to speak.

"B-but don't you want the Earth to suffer? I mean, you stalk and eat little kids. Aren't you happy here will all the children you can get? Karl, Jeff and Black ace have a endless number of humans to kill. Why do I need to help you?" I asked Slenderman shakily. He leant down into my face, making me jerk my head back instantly. "Listen closely, child" he said, as if I had annoyed him.

"The more time we waste, the more characters that will zip into your world and become noticed by others. We are _not _meant to mix with humanity"

I relaxed my head slightly. "Y-you mean t-there's more?" I asked. Slenderman nodded. "Every fictional character ever created are breaking through into your world" he said.

"Why are you telling me this? How am I suppose to help?" I asked.

"You were the closest in the area"

"But I can't help you. I don't what you want me to-"

"You don't have a choice, child. You either help us or we exterminate you and _move on_" Slender growled. I inched back slightly from fear. "...Okay... but-"

"We shall talk about this later. Right now we need to find out who else are-" before he could finish, the front door burst opened and a figure shot past the front room doorway. Jeff released his hold on me and I jumped up to see who just shot through.

There was the sound of machinery moving as I peek through. Someone rustled around in the kitchen. Suddenly a long black flesh hook shot by me and grabbed that someone in the kitchen, dragging them back outside.

"Weeeeeeee!" yelled a generally excited voice as they flung their arms around erratically. But I knew that voice.

"Tara?!" I yelled, running into the hall and outside. Surprising everybody followed. Tara turned to the sound of her name. "Sophie?! You're alive?!" She yelled. She was hanging upside down with one of Black Ace's flesh hooks clamped onto her ankle. "And there's bad people behind you by the way" I looked behind me at Slenderman, Jeff and Karl. Shaking my head I turned back to her. "They're with us. Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm hanging upside down with a hook thing in my ankle by a psychotic robot! I'm having the time of my life" she said. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she ment it.

I held a fist on my chest. "Someone help her, please?" I asked. Karl let go of Arma who flow to Tara, vanishing in the dark. I heard Slenderman sigh and then suddenly appearing just below Tara, his black tendrils reaching out to her as Arma forced the fleshhook to drop Tara. He appeared in front of me again,with Tara wrapped in his tendrils , almost choking her.

"She is a spare" he told me, tightening his grip. "You are the only one we need"

"Then kill me as well if you kill Tara, the deals off" I didn't feel that all confident as I threatened him. I was never really that good. But he must of got what I was implying because he set Tara down.

Tara walked towards me. "Sophie...why are there characters trying to kill us?..." she asked. I gave her a weak smile. "They need our help" I answered. "Joy" Tara said.

"Know what I've noticed?" she asked.

"Tara, I think you have concussion"

"Probably, but all of them look life like. Have you realised that?"

"You sound high. What were you doing before you got caught?" I asked her jokily, guiding her into the house. "Running for my life, that's what. But seriously, look at them. Karl looks human despite that scar and his off grey colour, he look like a life like statue. Slendy looks like a really tall faceless monster-" by then I had stopped listening to her. I looked around at the characters, realising what she meant. They all looked real. Not cartoony. Real.

I looked at Black ace, then at Jeff. They both looked slightly different. Black ace seemed shiner with his metal parts and that grin on his face seemed to shine itself. Jeff's eyes seemed black around the edges where he had cut off his eyelids but it didn't seem worse than applying a large amount of eyeliner. His black hair was longer and his white skin was a light grey if someone were to look close enough. I shook my thoughts out just as Black ace leant down into my face. "It's impolite to stare, little girl" he said.

I inched away from him, turning my head to Slenderman. "He's with you guys as well?..." I asked. Jeff nodded. "Yeah, the tin heads with us as well" he said, one of his hand in his hoodie pocket. The air shifted suddenly, causing my hair to drift with the current. When I cleared the hair from my eyes I heard a squeal and Jeff crouching down. Close to his head was Black ace's sword, stuck in the wall of my house.

"Are you sure?" I asked Jeff.

Jeff lunged off and hid behind me. I watched as Black ace turned to me, wincing as he brought the sword up to his face. His face was always unreadable, always making it hard to guess his next move. Before he tried anything, I spoke first.

"I'm sorry for anything me or Jeff might have done to upset you" I glanced at Tara, leaning on the wall. "And Tara" I added. "But if I'm going to help all of you, all of you have to get on... and no killing each other..." My words were shaking and I'm sure my threat wasn't going to sound threatening. I didn't even give them a chance to respond. I just turned my back and walked to Tara, wrapping my arm round her shoulder and supporting her bad leg, helping her into the house.

"Smooth, Sophie"

-x-

A/N I'm sorry about making everyone wait so long ^_^' but thank you for all the support about this fan fiction :D you guys are awesome.

The character during this chapter are going to be a little OOC and probably during future chapters. Where there is more than one, I find it harder for some reason ^-^' but I hope to improve

_Tara asked herself to be dragged along my house by Black ace XD_

All characters belong to their original owners. Sorry about the spelling mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

3

It was fair to say I slept well that night; and so did Tara. But as I slept, I had a feeling that something was trying to reach in to me. I couldn't see but only feel like I was floating among a feeling of sorrow and guilt. I couldn't move nor could I hear.

My mind began to panic. Something told me this wasn't a dream and if I didn't try to wake up soon then I'd never wake up at all.

I felt a presence behind me and a voice in my ear, which was enough to shoot me awake in a matter of minutes. My nails dug into the leather of my sofa as I shot forward, taking in my surroundings. I was in my front room. It was late morning and the curtains were still drown closed. Tara was asleep on the other sofa by the wall, her ankle supported by bandage from last night. But something didn't seem right.

Where were all the over fictional characters?

I darted off the sofa with such speed that I thought I could never master. But I knew that was a mistake straight away. A wave of dizziness shot over me suddenly, forcing me to hunch over and hold my head in my hands. It was hard to not let my knees sink from under me.

Black spots filled my eyes and I wondered if I was going to pass out. It faded almost as quickly as it had appeared and I slowly got back onto my feet.

"I see that you are finally awake, child"

The voice sent a shiver down my spine. I spun round to face the faceless monster.

" What happened? I don't remember sleeping on the sofa" I asked him, trying to sound confident. Slenderman walked into the living room with one step, immediately towering over me. I felt myself tense under a heavy gaze that seemed to almost smear me and stood back.

"You unexpectedly fell unconscious shortly after helping your friend into the house" he explained, looking down at me. I trailed my hand to the back of my head, feeling a bruise there. "Why did I black out?" I asked Slenderman.

"Your friend presumes from shock" He answered. I turned my head to look at Tara over my shoulder. "That's something I'd suspect her to do"

I turned back to face nothing but my hallway. Confused, I jumped slightly at the sight of Slenderman suddenly missing. I turned my whole body to face the sofa that Tara was peacefully asleep on. The faceless being overlooked her, not even stirring her from her sleep.

"She is alive" he confirmed, making me question on how she could not be. "But weak" he continued. I glanced down at her ankle where a support bandage wrapped around it, spots of blood on the cotton where the wound would tend to weep. Other puncher wounds were embedded in her leg. She wouldn't be walking any time soon.

I turned back to Slenderman. "Has anyone turned up overnight, or?..." I watched him shake his head. I mumbled to myself as I tried to look for the other murderers in my house. Karl was outside with Arma who would fly onto his arm every now and again. I wasn't sure what they were doing but seeing Karl also reminded me of Climber...and how I left him in the rain.

I swore, realising I left him in his own nightmare and probably missing limbs after fighting Karl. I shot upstairs, Slenderman not even giving me a glance up.

I shot into my room to be met by Jeff asleep on my bed. He was face down on the pillow with his arms and legs hanging off the single sized bed. I had to hold in a laugh. Not wanting to wake him, I took the clothes I was wearing off and some clean ones on, my back facing Jeff. I was about to leave when I felt something breathing down my neck. I tensed immediately.

There was a smile in his voice as he laughed at my reaction. "You shouldn't let people sneak up on you like that. You need to improve" I relaxed slightly but still kept my guard. "I didn't want to wake you?..." I said unconfidently. It probably sounded like a lie to him.

Jeff grabbed my shoulder and turned me round to face him, not letting go. I tensed under him. He seemed to notice because his carved smile grew on his face. One hand lifted off my shoulder and placed into his hoodie pocket. I couldn't tell if he was just getting comfy or if he was going to bring out his knife. Either way, being this close to him was making me comfortable. I looked him up and down for something to distract him.

"You've got a bed head" I said, pointing to his hair.

I wasn't going to lie. It suited him but coming from me made it sounds so stupid. A shade of pink appeared on my cheeks that I hope he couldn't see.

He looked surprised that it came out so suddenly, but returned with a smile. "You've got a bed head" he said, rustling his hand throw my hair and messing it up.

I gently slapped his hand away, not wanting to encourage him and stepped closer to the door. "If Tara, the blonde down stairs, wakes up, can you tell here I went out?" I asked him, opening the door.

"Where?" he asked. I shrugged. "Just tell her I'll be back soon" With that, I shut the door behind me and climbed the stairs down.

Grabbing my trainers, I hastily sat on the sofa to put them on. Tara was still asleep and throw the reflection on the TV I could see Slenderman near the back door. I slide my shoe onto my foot as the TV turned on. It caught my attention but didn't make me jump. Static filled the flat screen until it cleared to show a small elf like boy. I recognised him to be Link from Zelda although I've never played any of the games. As I glared at him closer, I realised his eye were bleeding. He had a creepy grin on his face as he seemed to stare at me. I was just hoping he was nothing like every fan made him out to be.

He cleared his throat as he grinned at me, reaching ear to ear. "Hey..." he said almost seductively. I tsked at him, my face clearly showing my distaste. BEN drowned really was like everyone made him out be.

In one swift movement I slide my trainer on and jumped up from the sofa to the front door, not giving him another glance. As soon as I was out the house, I ran, retracing my steps from the night before. My memory led me to the alley where Karl found me. I hadn't run very far, maybe one or two corners. I just hoped Climber hadn't walked off.

As I walked throw the fenced alley, my head searched left and round for the mannequin. Something moved in front of me, a couple of feet away. Whatever it was looked almost like it was drunk and didn't know where it was going. I watched it as it crashed into the fence, sending it back to the ground.

I ran up to them, making sure that they're all right to only find a blank face.

"Climber?" I asked. He turned to the sound of his name although his facial features were missing. I helped him up, realising just how tall and soft he really was. I hugged him. "Climber, I'm so so sorry that I left you! Please don't hate me!" I said, feeling guilty that I left him out in the rain.

I led him to some grass, guiding his hand to it. He got the idea straight away and used the wet mud to draw on his face. I watched as he drew two pairs of unequal eyes and a mouth. He seemed to gasp for a breath after drawing his mouth like he'd been holding it since his face wiped off but smiled after seeing me. "Miss? You're okay!" he yelled with excitement, bringing me into a tight hug and swinging me round. "Karl didn't break you!"

"Yes but...did Karl not cut off any of your limbs?" I asked, realising he was still in one soft piece.

"I was so worried about you!"

"Climber-"

"I'm glad you're alright!"

"Climber-"

"Karl said he'd kill you if I'd-"

"How are you still in one piece?!" I asked, trying not to shout. He let me down and smiled down at me. I had to step back just to look up at his face due to his height. His smile disappeared suddenly. "I-I can't remember. I saw you running then everything went dark and I could hear Karl running after you" he explained.

"I know what happened" I said.

"You do?"

I nodded. "You're face washed off in the rain" I said, pointing to his pale head.

I watched as Climber felt his own face, but he looked back at me with his usual cheery smile. "Oh" he responded. "Anyway...what's your name, miss?" I smiled at him, grabbing his hand and leading him home. "It's Sophie" I answered.

"W-where are we going, miss Sophie?"

"To my house. Climber, promise me something?"

"What?"

"Please don't freak out"


End file.
